New Gospel St Pierre
by ReiSnatcher
Summary: The end of chapter 2 has been majorly rewritten! Who is St. Pierre and his minions? What plans do they have for NERV and the pilots?
1. Chapter 1: News

**Chapter One**

The tall man in glasses walked out of the airport. Just arriving in Japan from America, he sported a tan, short-sleeve, button up shirt with matching pants. He wore a pair of small sunglasses that just barely hid his eyes from the view of others, and also had on a tie. His sandy hair was cut close to his head, and he had a singly bag slung around his shoulders. Aside from his physical aspects, the man gave off a feeling of being far superior to those around him.

His expression never changed, no matter who, or what he passed. He didn't wonder, as many others were, why the sky had been completely clear a moment before, and was now totally gray. He didn't point and stare at the multitude of crows that were flying over head. He didn't even bat an eyelash as he passed the Japanese vending machine that was dispensing woman's panties, something that had caught the devout attention of many an American. He wasn't going to let anything hinder him, no. He had a purpose.

The man smiled as the memory came to him again. The fools. They thought they knew his motives; they thought he was their loyal lapdog. Those old men knew nothing of him. They didn't know who he was.

But it didn't matter now. Those pathetic fools would be long gone by the time he started to put things in motion. The man glanced at his watch. _Yes, they should be starting to feel the effects just about now_, he thought. It was a pity that he couldn't be there to watch the horror creep over their faces, but he had more pressing matters at the moment.

As the man walked down the streets of Tokyo-Three, he passed many people, non of who even glanced at him. It was as if they were ignoring him, or perhaps they didn't even know he was there. But each and every one of them shivered as the man passed them. That was the sign of his existence that was given.

As the man rounded a corner, he saw the sun glint off the steel skyscrapers of Tokyo-Three. He smiled at the sight; however, that smile would have chilled the soul of even the cruelest murder alive.

The man breathed in deep, before letting the air out. It was time to put his plans into action.

* * *

The Supreme Commander of NERV, sat in his office, having just put down the phone. Gendou Ikari folded his hands before him and stared out over his desk, thinking. This was… an unexpected development. 

"What did SEELE have to say this time?" Kouzou Fuyutsuki asked, standing behind Gendou. He could tell that something hadn't gone as his former pupil had been planning.

Gendou didn't turn around, nor did he take his eyes off of whatever he was staring at in the distance, but he answered Fuyutsuki.

"Apparently," he said, "they are sending us the Fifth Child."

Fuyutsuki's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Already?" he asked. "But we've only defeated fourteen out of the predicted seventeen angels."

Gendou shook his head slightly. "There is no guarantee that he is the seventeenth, and at the moment, he is the least of our problems."

"The least?" Fuyutsuki said. "I take it that wasn't all they had to say to you."

Gendou nodded. "They didn't say anything," he said.

"Excuse me?" Fuyutsuki said.

Gendou looked at his second in command. "The old men are dead."

Fuyutsuki just stared at Gendou, leaving a long pause before he responded. "How did this happen?" he asked.

"Poison," Gendou said, looking away from his former teacher and back over his desk. "Each and everyone one of the old men died approximately twenty four hours after ingesting and unknown substance."

"This came at a bad time," Fuyutsuki said. "We are in need of more funds than ever to continue repair's on Unit One. If the old men aren't available to grant it… Still," Fuyutsuki continued, "this may be a blessing in disguise."

Gendou nodded. "Indeed. While the succession of the council will provide difficulties that should have been otherwise avoided, it may provide an opportunity to increase our control over the Council."

Fuyutsuki nodded. "And increase your own rank in the council as well?" he asked, though he already knew the answer.

Gendou smiled. "It would prove useful to have the council under our control," he said. There was no need to say that whoever controlled the council controlled the UN, and thus the world.

"But still," Fuyutsuki said, "it all depends on the twelve chosen to succeed the old men."

Gendou nodded. "Either way," he said. "This has completely changed the Scenario." He glanced at Fuyutsuki. "They mean to send us the sixth and seventh child as well."

Fuyutsuki answered slowly. "I don't recall any mention of a sixth or seventh child."

"Exactly," Gendou glared into the darkness of his office. "Apparently, the old men had been planning something."

Fuyutsuki glanced at his former student. "But there are no free Eva's," he said. "Unit's Zero, One, and Two are all fully operational and they already have pilots."

"According to the temporary Council," Gendou said, "The Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh are merely back up's, in case one or more of our pilots becomes unusable."

"Well, that would certainly help. The Second Child _has _been showing signs of instability of late, though I think that they were just eager to wash their hands of the old men's schemes."

"There is one more… problem," Gendou said. "The temporary council is also sending someone to… watch over my command."

Fuyutsuki let out a short laugh. "They know you'll try to take advantage of this situation," he said.

"That may be," Gendou said. "However, it seems that the overseer was dispatched shortly before the old men's deaths."

Fuyutsuki looked thoughtful. "If you take this in context with the appearance of the Sixth and Seventh child," he said, "it sounds as if SEELE was planning to remove you."

Gendou nodded. "It seems that their deaths came at the perfect time," he said. "The problems generated by their sudden demise are only a small price to pay." Gendou's eyebrows lowered, and a small grin spread over his face. "Let's see if we can squeeze a little more use out of _him_," he said.

"You want him to spy on the overseer?" Fuyutsuki asked.

"Yes," Gendou said. "If we play our cards right, we may kill two birds with one stone."

Suddenly, a shriek erupted as a crow burst out from behind Fuyutsuki. Immediately, both men spun around, weapons in hand and they fired.

Looking at the dead bird on the floor, Gendou put away his pistol. His lip curled. "Disgusting," he said, standing up from his desk. "Fuyutsuki, have someone clean that up, and find out how it got in here."

Fuyutsuki inclined his head. "Yes, sir."

They both left the commanders office, and Fuyutsuki told a passing worker to get the bird cleaned up; however, when the worker entered the office, he found no bird, nor even a trace of blood.

* * *

"Yeah!" Misato yelled as she downed a can of beer. "Nothing like a beer after a hard days work!" 

"Misato, you had the day off," Asuka said from the couch.

"Oh, I did?" Misato said. "Oh well. Nothing like a beer after a nice relaxing day!"

Asuka shook her head in disgust. Misato's carefree attitude was really starting to annoy her.

It wasn't just Misato though, everything had begun to annoy her, ever since she had lost completely to the fourteenth angel. Stupid Shinji. How come he had defeated it?

She heard another beer can open up in the kitchen and Asuka turned off the television, disgusted. She couldn't bear to be in this apartment a moment longer. Standing up, she walked to the door.

"Where you goin'?" Misato slurred.

Asuka glared at the woman. "I'm going to visit Hikari, alright?" she said sharply as she put her shoes on.

"Hey, what's got you in such a fowl mood?" Misato asked.

"I'm leaving!" Asuka yelled, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Hmph," Misato said. "No need to be in such a bad mood." She sipped her can of beer.

Suddenly, Misato shivered as she sensed a presence behind her. She whipped around, but there was no one there. She turned back to the table.

She had been having this same feeling all day, and it had started to unnerve her, which was one of the reasons why she had started drinking as soon as she returned to her apartment. As soon as she left work, she kept feeling like someone was watching her, but every time she turned around, no one was there. It must be her imagination.

Misato looked at the clock. It would still be a while before Shinji returned home with the groceries he was picking up. Misato looked over her shoulder to make sure that no one was there. She needed another person in the house.

"Obviously I'm not drunk enough yet," she said to herself before downing the can.

* * *

Asuka kicked a can that was on the ground as she walked to Hikari's house. Really, why did Misato have to go and get drunk all the time? It was disgusting! And then there was the way that she behaved with Kaji. It was so indecent that it made her sick. 

Asuka was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she wasn't looking where she was going, and before she knew it, she had bumped into somebody.

However, Asuka wasn't the sort of person to admit that she had made a mistake, and she immediately started yelling and whoever it was she bumped into.

"What the hell?" she yelled. "Why don't you watch where—" she cut off when she saw the boy in front of her.

He toward over her, seeing as he was a good six feet in height, but aside from that, he didn't look much older than she was. This was the first time that she had to tilt her head back to look one of her peers in the eyes since coming to Japan, and she soon discovered why. The boy was not Asian, which accounted for his height. He had short, tanish colored hair, and brown eyes as well.

"—going…" she trailed off as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I must have been daydreaming."

She noticed that he spoke Japanese with a bit of an accent, and she immediately switched to English. "_Are you American?_" she asked him.

The boy smiled. "_Yes, I am,_" he told her without missing a beat. "_My friend and I have always wanted to visit Japan, and we had the opportunity to transfer to the school here._" He looked at her for a second. "_I must say, I hadn't expected to meet someone from Germany so soon, nor someone so beautiful._"

Asuka smiled. This boy seemed to have a much more refined sense of beauty than any of the Japanese around here. He even knew that she was of German descent "_Thank you_," she said. "_But I'm also American, though I am of German descent and did live in Germany for quite sometime. I'm Asuka, Asuka Langley Soryu._" She stuck out her hand.

The boy took it. "_It's nice to meet you, Asuka,_" he said. "_I'm Chris Perry,_" he told her before releasing his hand. "_Perhaps we could meet up again and talk,_" Chris said. "_I'd love to here about Germany, as I haven't yet had the chance to visit that wonderful country._"

Asuka smiled. Yes, this Chris was obviously knew much more about what was better than any of these stupid Japanese did. "_I would like that,_" she said, and it was true. She needed to get away from Misato, Shinji, Kaji, everybody! She wanted to be rid of all those stupid people. She was much better than them. It wasn't her fault that her Eva failed to defeat the Angel after all.

Chris stuck out his hand again, and Asuka shook it, before he said that he needed to be on his way. Asuka nodded and said that she had somewhere she needed to go as well, before he turned and left.

As he was walking away, Chris turned around. "_Oh,_" he said, "_Asuka!_"

Asuka turned and looked at him.

"_Perhaps we'll be in the same class at school tomorrow,_" he said.

Asuka smiled. "_Perhaps,_" she said.

Chris nodded and said, "_See ya_," before he turned and continued on his way.

Asuka, now in a much better mood, skipped all the way to Hikari's house.

* * *

Rei felt the high security door slid shut behind her as she exited the NERV compound. She had been performing tests with Dr. Akagi the entire day, and, although she wasn't exactly happy, she felt slightly grateful that the tests were over. 

It confused her a bit, that feeling did. Before, she had never felt grateful for anything, save for spending time with the commander, but that had slowly changed. She no longer enjoyed the commander's company like she used to, after seeing how he acted towards his own son. She had been more worried than she had ever been when she learned that Shinji had been absorbed into Unit One.

But Shinji was back now and she no longer had to worry, though she did find that she enjoyed his company as she had once enjoyed the commanders. She felt the same way about Misato as well, even if the feeling was slightly different. However, though she didn't like the commander as much as she used to, she would still follow his orders. He was the commander after all.

Rei sensed a presence above her and stopped walking before looking upwards. She found herself staring into the small black eyes of a crow perched on the streetlight above her. She stared at the crow. Something wasn't right about it, but before she could puzzle it out, the crow took off. She continued on her way.

"Um, excuse me!" someone called out to her.

Rei turned around, and saw a boy running up to her with a bicycle.

"Yes?" she asked emotionlessly. She did not recognize the boy who looked to be about her age. She did note, however, that he lacked any Asian facial features and that his hair was tied back in a pony tail, much like the way that Special Inspector Ryoji Kaji did.

"I'm new around here," the boy said, scratching the back of his neck, "and, well, I was wondering if you could tell me how to get back to the center of town. I kinda got lost while exploring the city."

Rei nodded and pointed in the direction of the school, which was fairly close to where the boy wanted to go. "It is in that direction," she said.

The boy looked where she was pointing and bowed to her. "Thank you very much, miss."

Rei just nodded to him and resumed her trek towards home.

The boy smiled after her, and then got onto his bike and started peddling in the direction she had pointed to.

_

* * *

Caw! _

Shinji looked up as the crow passed overhead. For some reason, the black bird outlined against the gray sky made him feel uneasy. Shinji shook himself as he shrugged off the feeling. Reaffirming his grips on the grocery bags, Shinji continued on his trek back to Misato's apartment.

There hadn't been any angel attacks for about a month now, and for that, Shinji was grateful. Ever since Touji almost died in the incident with Unit-Three, Shinji had become increasingly worried about Asuka and Rei when they went into battle. It hadn't bothered him at all that his Eva had absorbed him for almost a month, and that he himself had almost died. He was more worried about almost losing another friend.

"Hey! Watch out!" someone yelled.

Shinji looked up just in time to jump out of the way of the biker heading right for him. Seconds later, he heard a crash as the biker fell.

Shinji got up quickly, leaving the spilt groceries and ran over to the boy who had crashed his bicycle in order to avoid running Shinji down. The boy currently had a hand rested on his head and was squeezing his eyes shut as he sat on the ground, propped up with his free hand. His bicycle lay on the ground beside him.

"Are you all right?" Shinji asked when he reached the boy.

The boy opened his eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said, giving himself a little shake. He stood up. "What about you?" he asked. "Are you all right?"

Shinji nodded. "Yes," he said. "I'm fine."

The boy smiled, "Good."

Now that he was sure that the biker was fine, Shinji observed the boy. Shinji was sure that he had never seen the boy before. He was obviously not Japanese, Shinji noticed, nor even Asian for that matter, since he was lacking any Asian features. He was taller than Shinji, by a few inches, and his brown hair was tied back in a ponytail going just below his shoulders. His eyes were brown behind a pair of glasses, which he adjusted as he dusted himself off from the fall.

"You really need to watch where you are going," the boy said. "You might not be so lucky next time."

"I'm really sorry," Shinji said as he bowed in apology.

"It's alright, just be careful next time."

Shinji nodded and then went to pick up the fallen groceries. Luckily everything that wasn't wrapped in plastic hadn't fallen out of the bags. Soon after Shinji began to pick up the remaining groceries, however, he found that the boy had come over to help.

"Here," the boy said as he held out one of the bags he refilled.

"Uh, thanks," Shinji said.

"You're welcome," the boy said, smiling.

Shinji stood up. "What's your name?" Shinji said, "I don't think I've seen you around before."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have introduced myself." He said as he bowed. "I'm Colin Harvie, I just moved here."

"You're not Japanese," Shinji said.

"I thought that was fairly obvious," Colin said, grinning a little. "I came from the US." He bowed slightly to Shinji.

"It's nice to meet you," Shinji said. "I'm Shinji Ikari." He bowed his head as well.

"It's good to meet you too," Colin said. "Well, I'd better get going. Maybe I'll see you in school tomorrow." Colin walked over to his bicycle and righted it, before he mounted it. He looked back at Shinji. "It was nice meeting you, Ikari," he said.

"You too," Shinji said.

Colin nodded, and sped off down the street, before he rounded the corner and out of Shinji's sight.

Shinji thought it a bit odd, since, aside from Asuka, people only moved _away _from Tokyo-3, never _to_ it. It was dangerous after all.

Shinji sighed. There was no use thinking about it. He would just have to ask Colin the next time he saw him. Shinji quickly made his way back to Misato's apartment, never noticing the crow that had been watching him and Colin the entire time.

As soon as Colin had rounded the corner, a display had popped up in the left lenses of his glasses. Using his glasses' RMT (Retina Movement Tracking) technology, he quickly pulled up Shinji Ikari's file just by moving his eye.

"Well met, Shinji Ikari," he said to himself. "Pilot of Unit-One. I gather we'll be seeing one another plenty in the future."

He quickly scanned what information Shinji's NERV Personal file had, as he had done many times in the past, before he closed the file and continued on his peaceful bike ride, heading back to the base.

* * *

**Omake #1:**

* * *

Gendou sat in his office, having just put down the phone. He folded his hands before him and stared out over his desk, thinking. This was… an unexpected development. 

"What did SEELE have to say this time?" Fuyutsuki asked, standing behind Gendou. He could tell that something hadn't gone as his former pupil had been planning.

Gendou didn't turn around, nor did he take his eyes off of whatever he was staring at in the distance.

"All your base are belong to us," he said quietly.

Fuyutsuki looked at Gendou, puzzled. "Excuse me?" he said.

"That wasn't SEELE," Gendou said. "It was CATS."

Fuyutsuki's eyes widened in surprise. "But… we haven't heard from them since someone set up us the bomb."

"I know," Gendou said. "We will have to take off every Zig."

"For great justice."

Gendou nodded. "For great justice."


	2. Chapter 2: Children

**Chapter Two **

"I'm home," Shinji said as he closed the door behind him. When he got no response, he looked down at the shoes beneath him. Asuka wasn't there, and he assumed that Misato was passed out drunk, like she usually was when she didn't respond. He just shrugged and removed his shoes, before walking down the hall and into the kitchen. Setting the groceries down on the counter, Shinji began to put them away.

As was placing fresh vegetables into the fridge, Shinji wondered again about Colin Harvie, the American he had met earlier. It was really odd. No one moved to Tokyo-3; it just wasn't a safe place, what with the angel attacks and all. More and more of his classmates had been leaving when their families decided that the city had become too dangerous to continue living in.

Shinji sighed. Wondering about it wasn't going to answer any questions. Maybe Misato knew something. People moving into Tokyo-3 was rare enough that Misato might have heard about it, since Nerv did control the city's populations after all. He'd ask her when she woke up.

Finishing his putting away of the groceries, Shinji turned around, and groaned when he saw the table. He had been too absorbed in the oddness of Colin's sudden appearance that he hadn't noticed the beer cans lying all over the table and the floor surrounding it. He sighed again, and began to clean up Misato's mess.

He had just finished when he heard the door open. _Asuka must be home_, he thought. "Welcome back," he said when she walked into the kitchen.

"Whatever," she said, tossing her hair back. She came up to the table and leaned on it. "Guess what, Shinji?" she said. "I met someone today." She smirked.

"Really?" Shinji said. "That's weird. I did too."

Asuka's smile fell. She had been trying to make the idiot jealous. She didn't even know why she had come back here, except that her foul mood had vanished after meeting Chris. "What did you mean you met someone as well?" she asked, eyes sharp. She would not have him going around with other girls. He didn't deserve them.

Shinji didn't notice Asuka's cold glances, and he answered. "I was almost run over by someone on a bicycle," he said. "He was an American, about our age."

Asuka let out a breath. So he had been talking about a guy. She didn't know why she had gotten so worked up anyway. It's not like she was jealous, or anything. Chris was much better looking that Shinji was. _Wait, he said an _American_ almost ran him over… _"What was his name?" she asked.

"Colin Harvie," Shinji said. "Why?"

"Because I met an American too," she said. _Of course, _she thought. _Chris did say he and his friend had come to Japan. That must be who Shinji met._ "His name was Chris Perry."

"That's weird," Shinji said. "Why did they come here? I think you and Kaji were the last ones to actually move here."

"Who cares?" Asuka said. "It will be good to meet knew people." She had a good feeling about the two newcomers. She just knew they'd love her. After all, if this Colin was anything like Chris, he was sure to have much better taste than Shinji. "Don't worry yourself about it."

"I just thought it was weird, that's all," Shinji said.

Asuka sighed. "Whatever. When is dinner?" she asked.

Shinji looked at the clock. "I'll start making it right now."

Asuka nodded. "Good," she said, before leaving the kitchen.

As Shinji began preparing the food, he heard the television turn on in the other room. Asuka was right. There really wasn't any need to think about it so much. Still, he couldn't shake the feeling that something was really bizarre about the two Americans' arrival.

* * *

"Shinji!" Asuka yelled. "Hurry up or we'll be late!" 

Shinji quickly finished making his and Asuka's lunch, before grabbing his bag and running to the door. "Sorry, Asuka," he said, handing her lunch to her.

"Jeeze," she said. "What's wrong with you today?"

"I didn't get much sleep last night," Shinji said. "It just felt like someone was watching me."

"I KNEW IT!" Misato said, appearing from beneath the table, causing Shinji and Asuka to jump in surprise.

"Misato!" Asuka yelled. "What the hell were you doing under there!"

"I needed to get away from them," Misato said, looking around. "I could feel them watching me. They are always there!" Misato tried to walk toward them, but she swerved off to the side, since she couldn't keep her balance.

Shinji sighed. Misato was really drunk this morning. While Shinji had thought Misato was sleeping it off last night, she was actually barricaded in her room, downing the six-packs she had brought with her.

"This is just great, Misato," Asuka said. "Don't you have work today?"

"Work?" Misato said, confused, and then her face lit up. "Work! That's right!" She turned around and ran into her room, coming out minutes later dressed and ready for work. "Alright!" she said, and then she looked at Shinji and Asuka, who were staring dumbfounded at the woman who they were sure was dead drunk moments ago. "What are you two still doing here?" Misato asked. "You'll be late for school! Go! Go!" she said, shoving Shinji and Asuka out the door.

Upon arriving at school, Asuka went straight over to Hikari to tell her about Chris. Shinji went over to his usual spot and sat next to Kensuke and Touji, who were currently talking to each other in low whispers.

Shinji found that odd, and he looked around. Everyone was talking in low whispers. Did something happen?

"Hey Shinji!" Kensuke said when he saw him. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Shinji asked, confused.

"The teacher," Touji said.

"Huh?"

Kensuke leaned over to Shinji. "Apparently," he began, "the teacher was in an accident, and he won't be able to teach anymore."

Shinji's eyes widened. "Is he alright?"

"Oh, he's fine, but he broke a lot of bones. Rumor is that he retired this morning, saying that the accident made him realize that there are other things he wants to do."

"Well, at least he's ok," Shinji said.

"Yeah, but who are we going to have for a teacher?" Touji said.

Kensuke shrugged. "We'll just have to wait and find out."

Just then, the door opened, and everyone's head snapped in the direction of the door as their new teacher walked in.

The first thing they noticed was that he was an American. He had short-cropped hair and was wearing a white dress shirt with tan pants. H also wore a tie, and had his hands folded behind his back.

Reaching the center of the room, he turned and observed the class. The student's shivered as his gaze swept over them. They felt like he was looking into their souls, like he could see their deepest secrets.

He smiled, and the class flinched.

"My name is St. Pierre," he addressed the students slowly, in perfect Japanese no less, "and I will be your English teacher for this year, if not the rest of your life."

The class stared at him in silence.

St. Pierre nodded. "You have two new students joining your class today," he said, and on queue, Colin and Chris walked into the room. Reaching the center of the room, they bowed.

"I'm Colin Harvie, seventeen years old. It's a pleasure to meet you all," Colin said, before giving a slight wave to Shinji, who just stared back in surprise.

"And I'm Chris Perry," Chris said. "I'm sixteen years old. Nice to meet you." He glanced at Asuka and smiled.

Asuka promptly turned a shade of pink and avoided his gaze.

"Very well," St. Pierre said, clapping his hands. "Mr. Perry, please take the empty seat behind Miss Soryu, and Mr. Harvie, please take the seat next to Miss Ayanami." Colin and Chris nodded their heads and moved to take their respective seats.

The class stared at their new teacher in shock. How did he know who everyone was?

"You may have noticed that Mr. Harvie and Mr. Perry are several years older than you," St. Pierre said. The class muttered a general agreement. "That is because they, like Miss Soryu, have already completed college in America and they are here by their own volition."

Asuka stared at the teacher. How did he know that she already finished college? Of course, the school would have records, but wasn't this new teacher just hired today when their old teacher resigned? He couldn't have possibly gone over all the records this morning.

"It is time to commence class," St. Pierre said, turning to the chalkboard and picking up a piece of chalk as he began the lesson.

Nobody paid any attention though. They were all lost in their own thoughts about their new teacher and classmates.

When lunchtime came, all the students resumed their talking. They had been too creeped-out by the teacher to talk while he was teaching. In the midst of the sudden chatter, Colin stood up from his desk and walked over to Shinji.

"Hello again, Shinji," he said. "I thought we might see each other in school tomorrow, but I didn't expect that we'd be in the same class."

"You're seventeen?" Shinji asked incredulously.

"And a half," Colin added.

"But you don't look like your…"

Colin laughed. "I know, I look like I'm still fourteen or so." He shrugged. "I've always looked younger than I am."

"Do you two know each other?" Touji asked Shinji and Colin.

Colin turned to regard Touji. "Yes, we met the other day as Shinji was returning home." He absentmindedly rubbed a bruise on his hip and winced.

"Uh, I'm really sorry about that," Shinji said, apologizing to Colin.

Colin waved his hand. "It's fine."

"Huh?" Touji said, and Shinji quickly explained to him the circumstances in which they met.

Touji let out a laugh. "Shinji, you think too much." He said. "You can't go around and have your head in the clouds if you're an Eva pilot."

Colin cocked his head. "You're an Eva pilot?" he asked Shinji.

Shinji nodded.

"That's cool," Colin said. "I bet it's really hard though."

"Yeah," Shinji said, agreeing.

"Wait a minute," Kensuke said, speaking for the first time. "How come you know about Eva?" he asked Colin. "Everywhere outside Tokyo-3 is given a cover up story to hide Eva's existence."

Colin grinned. "You must be Kensuke Aida. Or should I say, NERVSofSteel?"

Kensuke's eyes widened. "How did you—"

Colin cut him off with a laugh. "I'm the Snatcher."

Kensuke's eyes glazed over. "You are the Snatcher?" he said in awe. "THE Snatcher?"

Colin nodded smiling.

Kensuke's mouth hung open and he just stared at Colin. He was so overwhelmed by the realization of who Colin was in the digital world that he couldn't get any words to leave his mouth.

Colin laughed again, and turned back to Shinji. "Well, nice seeing you again," he said. He turned to Touji. "And nice meeting you—what was your name?"

"Suzuhara," Touji said. "Touji Suzuhara. Call me Touji."

Colin nodded. "Nice meeting you Touji," he said, before walking back towards his seat.

Touji waved his hand in front of Kensuke, who didn't react. "Damn," Touji said. "Colin must be pretty famous in Kensuke's circle."

Shinji nodded absentmindedly, and he turned to look at Colin again. He was surprised when he saw him going past his seat and approaching Rei.

"He's going to talk to Ayanami," Shinji said.

Touji looked over at Colin and Rei. "This ought to be interesting. Ayanami's personality always turns people away."

They watched in silence as Colin reached Rei.

"Miss Ayanami?" he said.

Rei looked up at him from her lunch.

Colin smiled. "I just wanted to thank you for giving me directions yesterday. I think I'd still be lost if you hadn't helped me.

Rei just nodded and went back to her salad.

Colin gave a little bow and returned to his seat, finally bringing out his lunch.

"That's odd," Touji said, and Shinji looked at him.

"What is?" he asked.

Touji was frowning at Colin. "Well, people usually seem taken aback after talking to Ayanami; they don't expect her personality. From what he said, however, it looks like he may have already met her." Touji's eyes moved and he looked at Shinji, and then he grinned. "Hey," he said. "Maybe Colin is interested in Ayanami."

"What?" Shinji said.

"Don't act like you don't know what I mean," he said. "I know you like her. I've seen you staring at her during class you know."

Shinji's face flushed red.

"I have not," he said. "And besides, it doesn't matter. She doesn't like me anyway."

"I don't know," Touji said. "She talks to you more than anyone else."

"That's because we're both Eva pilots."

"Fine, if you want to think that way, then go ahead, but I smell competition for Ayanami's attention."

"But he's three years older than her!" Shinji said.

"Aha! I knew you liked her!" Touji said.

Shinji's face turned pink again. "I never said I did," he said. "It's just that Colin is three years older than her. There is too much of an age difference."

Touji closed his eyes and slowly shook his head. "Shinji, Shinji, Shinji. When it comes to love, age doesn't make a difference." His eyes opened and his head stopped moving. "Mark my words, Shinji. If Colin is interested in Rei, you don't stand a chance. Look at him." Touji spun Shinji around to look at Colin, who was eating from a bowl of rice. "He is so much more confident than you, you can even see it in the way he eats. On top of that, he is really smart, and he's a really polite guy."

"This must be the happiest day of my life," Kensuke said from behind, causing Touji and Shinji to turn and look at him. He literally had stars in his eyes. "I never thought that I'd be able to meet the Snatcher."

"Yeah, about that. What's this NERVSofSteel deal, Kensuke?" Touji asked.

Kensuke's face reddened in embarrassment. "It's my Internet alias," he said. "That's what people on the Internet know me by."

"Yeah, okay. So what's so awesome about Colin being the Snatcher?"

"Touji," Kensuke said, looking serious. "You don't understand. He's the Snatcher. THE Snatcher. He's done things on the Internet that I wouldn't even attempt. He's a hacking _genius_. I bet he's even gotten into the MAGI. It would explain how he knew about Eva."

"Um…" Shinji said slowly. He didn't know too much about hacking, but he knew that the MAGI were supposed to be nearly impossible to get into. He looked over at Colin, who was still eating his rice. If he could get into the MAGI without getting caught, he was even smarter that Shinji had realized. He had even graduated college like Asuka, and on top of that he seemed perfectly confident about himself. Shinji looked away and sighed. _I wish I could be like that. I wonder if he really does like Ayanami…_

These thoughts swirled throughout Shinji's head after lunch and for the rest of the class.

* * *

Shinji sighed as Hikari dismissed the class. He hadn't been able to get the thought of Colin liking Ayanami out of his head all day. Maybe he really was worried. 

"Ikari," said a voice, and Shinji looked up to see Rei looking at him.

"Ayanami!" he said in surprise. He hadn't heard her come up to him. "What is it?"

"We have a sync test today," she said.

"Oh, right, I forgot about that," Shinji said in surprise. Today had been a bit hectic, and the sync test had slipped his mind. "Thank you, Ayanami."

Rei just nodded her head, and began to leave the room.

"Psst," Touji said, coming out of nowhere behind Shinji, causing him to yell in surprise. "What are you doing, man?" Touji said.

"What?"

"You've got to get a head start with Ayanami if you want to beat Colin," he said. Shinji began to babble nonsense before Touji continued. "Listen, you both have some test today, right?"

Shinji stopped babbling. "Yeah."

"Well, you should walk there with her."

"But Touji—"

"Go, or do you want Colin to get her first?"

Shinji fell silent.

"Get going!" Touji said and gave Shinji a push towards the door.

Shinji looked back for a second, before going out the door and following the First Child.

Touji nodded satisfactorily, and then turned to see Colin trying to fend off an ecstatic Kensuke.

"I mean, I just can't believe it!" Kensuke said. "I never thought I'd get to meet you! Please, make me your apprentice! Teach me everything you know."

Colin, for his part, was leaning as far back away from Kensuke as he could, with his hands in front of him, like he was trying to fend off some wild beast. "Ah…" he said, with an expression that clearly said he thought Kensuke was nuts, "I'll think about it. I am very busy, you know. I'll see if I can make time for it…"

"Thank you, oh great master!" Kensuke said, getting on the floor and bowing down to Colin.

"Right…" Colin said, edging away from Kensuke.

"Kensuke," Touji said, walking over to them. "What the devil are you doing?"

"I'm giving respect to the great master," he said, without raising his head.

Touji and Colin glanced at each other.

"Is he always like this?" Colin whispered.

"Nah, sometimes it's worse," Touji replied.

Colin grimaced.

"All right," Touji said. "Kensuke, it's time to go." He reached down and grabbed the boy's shirt by the collar and started dragging him out.

Colin mouthed a wordless "Thank you" to Touji, who replied by giving him a thumbs-up, and then turned and dragged Kensuke out of the room.

Colin sighed and turned around. Chris was talking with Asuka near the exit. He walked over.

"I'm sorry," she was saying, "but I really have to go now. I have a sync ratio test with the Eva today."

"It's alright," said Chris smiling. He glanced and saw Colin approaching. "I'll see you later then."

Asuka nodded. "Alright then, see ya!" She waved to him and then ran out the door.

"I see that you're getting along well," Colin said when he reached Chris.

Chris shrugged. "It's my job after all." Then they both looked to the head of the not quite empty classroom.

St. Pierre looked at them, nodded, and then stood up. Colin and Chris then nodded in response, and then joined St. Pierre as they left the room.

* * *

"Three more Children?" Misato said incredulously. 

"Yes," Ritsuko said as she wrote something down on a clipboard. "The Sixth and Seventh Children are scheduled to arrive today, for this sync testing. The Fifth is still on his way here."

"But we've only got three Evas."

"Apparently, they are supposed to be back up piolets, in case Shinji, Asuka, or Rei are unable to pilot."

"Oh," Misato said, taking a sip of coffee. "Well. This is kind of short notice."

Ritsuko nodded. "Tell me about it. We don't even have enough plug suits for them. I've given one of them one of the Fourth Child's plug suits, and the other will have to wear one of Rei's extra plug suits."

"I wonder if it will fit her," Misato said absentmindedly as she took a sip of coffee.

"The plug suits may conform to one's body, but different body sizes are another matter," Ritsuko said. "But that's not the problem. All three of the Children are male."

Coffee sprayed everywhere as Misato erupted into a fit of laughter while still taking a drink.

Ritsuko smiled. She had to admit, it was going to be funny. She looked at her watch. "The Children should all be arriving soon," she said, handing Misato the clipboard she was holding.

Misato looked down at the sheets of paper. It showed two boys, one with long dark hair and glasses, and another with short sandy hair.

"Chris Perry, Sixth Child, and Colin Harvie, Seventh Child," Misato said, reading off their names. "They're from America?" she asked.

Ritsuko nodded. "Yes, the Marduk Institute identified them over there and had them sent here."

_I know there is no Marduk Institute, Ritsuko_, Misato thought, looking down at the clipboard. _I want to know how you really found them. I'll ask Kaji to find out later._ Suddenly she frowned. Something was odd. "Umm, Ritsuko," she said slowly, frowning at the paper.

"What is it?"

"I think there is a mistake here," she said. "It says that the Children are Sixteen and Seventeen."

Ritsuko came over and looked at the sheet and checked it with her computer. "No," she said. "That's right."

"But Ritsuko," Misato said, still looking at the paper. "I thought that only Children born after Second Impact could pilot Evas."

Ritsuko stared at Misato. Then she looked back at the data. Then she looked back at Misato, unable to believe that _Misato_ had noticed this and _she_ hadn't. "You're right," she said, now frowning at the clipboard as well. "They shouldn't be able to pilot the Evas."

"But then why are they the Children?" Misato asked.

"I don't know." Ritsuko's frown deepened. "There must have been a mistake." Then she shook herself and looked up. "I guess we'll just find out during the tests."

Misato nodded, and looked away from the clipboard. "I guess you're right," she said. "But still, this is weird."

Ritsuko nodded, going over to her desk. "The Children should be here soon," she said, picking something up and walking over to Misato. "Here," she said, handing Misato two NERV ID cards. "These are the new Children's access cards, go and wait for them at the gate.

Misato nodded, taking the cards. "Alright," she said. "Do Asuka and Shinji know about the new Children?"

Ritsuko shook her head. "No, I just learned about them today. Tell them about it when they get here. Rei too."

Misato nodded and started leaving.

"Oh," Ritsuko called out. "Misato."

Misato stopped and looked back. "Yes?"

Ritsuko smiled. "I'm afraid that you're going to have to tell one of them about the plug suit that they'll be wearing."

Misato grinned back, and then continued walking towards the entrance.

* * *

Shinji had been silent the entire time walking with Rei; he hadn't been able to come up with any thing to say to her, and of course Rei wouldn't say anything. She never spoke without being spoken to first, unless she was obligated to do so, such as reminding him that they had sync tests. Shinji frowned for a moment. Actually, she hadn't been obligated to tell him that. So then why had she spoken to him? 

When they reached the entrance to NERV, Shinji saw Misato standing outside the steel door that required and ID card to open.

"Hey Shinji, Rei" she said, waving to them.

"Misato," Shinji said, walking up to her. "What are you doing here?"

Misato sighed. "Well, the Sixth and Seventh Children are arriving today, and I'm here to give them their ID cards and let them in."

"There are more Children?" Shinji asked, surprised.

Misato nodded. "Yes, we just heard about them today. It was really short notice."

"But what will they pilot?" Shinji asked. "We've already got three pilots."

Misato was about to answer, but Rei cut her off.

"I believe that they will be back up pilots, in case one of us is unusable," she said quietly.

"How did you know that?" Misato said, looking at Rei.

"It was the only logical answer," Rei said.

Misato shook her head and shrugged. Whatever.

"What are you all doing out here?" Asuka said as she came up behind them.

"Oh, Asuka," Misato said. "Good, you're here."

"Okay, what are you all doing out here?" Asuka said again.

"We're waiting for the Sixth and Seventh Children to get here," Misato said.

"What?" Asuka said. "There are more children?"

Misato nodded, exasperated that she had to explain this again. "Yes. We just heard about them. They are going to be backup pilots incase one of you can't pilot." Suddenly she remembered something. "Oh, Rei," she said.

"Yes, Major?"

"One of the pilots will need to use your spare plug suit, if that is alright."

"That is acceptable."

"Right," Misato said, inwardly laughing. This _was_ going to be funny.

"So who are that new pilots?" Shinji asked.

Misato pulled the clip board out. "Well—"

"Hey Shinji!" someone said, causing the pilots to all turn around and look behind them.

Colin and Chris were walking towards them, and Colin was waving his hand.

"Oh, hey, Colin," Shinji said as they reached them. "What are you doing here?"

"Well…" Colin said, trailing off, glancing at Misato. Then he put his hand behind his head and grinned. "Perhaps the Major over there can tell you."

Shinji and Asuka whipped around and looked at Misato.

"Um…" Misato said, a bit confused that the Children already knew each other. "Shinji, Rei, Asuka, these are the new Pilots."

"How come you didn't tell me that you were a pilot?" Shinji asked Colin as they entered NERV.

"Well, I didn't know myself until just a little while ago," Colin said, scratching his head and smiling sheepishly. "I was just told to come here and meet Major Katsuragi."

"Misato is fine," she said as they continued walking.

Colin nodded in acknowledgement and then looked back at Shinji. "Anyways, I guess I'm a pilot too, now."

"Wow," Shinji said. "I never would have guessed that you were the Seventh Child."

Colin shrugged. "You're not alone on that one." Then he looked over at Rei. "Ayanami," he said. "Are you a Pilot as well?"

"I am the designated pilot of Unit Zero," she said, without turning to look at thim.

Colin nodded, and then glanced back at Asuka and Chris, who were talking together. He looked back at Shinji. "And Miss Soryu?"

"She's the pilot of Unit Two," Shinji said, "and I pilot Unit One."

"I see," Colin said as Misato stopped in front of a door and opened it.

"Ritsuko," she said as she walked in. "I have the Children."

"Ah, good," Ritsuko said as she looked up from the computer monitors.

"Chris, Colin," Misato said. "This is Dr. Ritsuko Akagi. She is in charge of maintaining the Evas and pilots."

"Nice to meet you," Chris and Colin said, slightly bowing to Ritsuko.

"Same here," Ritsuko replied, and then looked up at Shinji. "Shinji, you'll need to show them how the plug suits work."

"Yes, ma'am," Shinji said.

"Alright," Ritsuko said, picking up yet another clipboard. You could never have too many. "Since the Fifth Child won't be arriving for some time—"

"There is another one!" Asuka said incredulously.

"Yes, Asuka, there is another one, but he won't be here for a while," Ritsuko said. "Anyway, since the Fifth Child is absent, one of you," she glanced at Chris and Colin, "is going to have to be the back up pilot for two Evas. This means that you'll have to be able to sync with both. It will be a lot of work."

"I will do it," Colin said. "It can't be too hard."

Ritsuko hid a small smile under the clipboard. "Alright," she said. "You will be syncing with Unit One and Zero. If your sync ratio is high enough with both of them, you'll be Shinji and Rei's back-up pilot. If they aren't, we'll give Mr. Perry a chance." She turned to Chris. "You will be syncing with Unit Two after Asuka is done," she said. "You will be her back-up pilot unless Mr. Harvie's sync ratio isn't high enough." She looked at both of them. "Do you both understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," they said in unison.

Ritsuko nodded. "Alright."

"Dr. Akagi," Rei suddenly spoke up.

"What is it, Rei?"

"Major Katsuragi said that one of the pilots would be using my spare plug suit."

Ritsuko felt a smirk crawl onto her face. "Yes," she said as she walked over to where she had put the plug suits. "We are short on plug suits at the moment, so for the time being, one of you will be using Rei's spare plug suit." She showed them both plug suits.

Chris and Colin just started at her as she held up the clearly feminine suit.

"Well," she said. "Which one of you will it be?"

Suddenly Chris shoved Colin out of the way, and grabbed the male plug suit from Ritsuko. "He's got the girl one."

"Hey!" Colin said, recovering from the sudden shove. "That's not fair!"

Ritsuko let out a small laugh. "I'm afraid that you'll be wearing this one," she said, holding out the suit for Colin. "I doubt this plug suit is big enough for Mr. Perry."

Colin took the plug suit, a look of dismay on his face as he hung his head in defeat.

Misato and Asuka were clutching their stomachs, laughing at the scene that had just played out before them, and Chris was smiling broadly at Colin, patting him on the back. Shinji was trying to keep the laughter in as well. He had once had to wear one of Asuka's plug suits, back when he first met her. He didn't want to laugh, since he had been through the same thing. But it was funny.

"Alright," Ritsuko said. "Go to the locker rooms and get changed, we're going to start the test soon."

* * *

"Colin, come out of there already," Chris said, calling into the boys locker room. 

"No," Colin said. "I'm not coming out."

Chris glanced at Shinji. "Help?"

"What am I supposed to do?" Shinji asked.

"I dunno," Chris said. "Words of encouragement?"

Shinji just stared at Chris.

Chris sighed and looked down at the black and blue plug suit he was wearing. He had been a little disturbed when the button on his wrist had sort of shrink-wrapped him into the suit, but he was fine. Shinji had shown them how the suit worked, and they had put them on; however, Colin had refused to put on his suit with them still in there.

"Come one out, Colin. It can't be that bad," Chris said, trying to get Colin to come out again.

"Yes it can," Colin called back out.

Chris hung his head in defeat.

"Colin," Shinji yelled into the locker. "I had to wear one of Asuka's plug suits once, it really wasn't _that_ bad." Shinji saw Chris glance askance at him, and Shinji quickly said, "It was the only one there."

Chris looked at him a second longer and then shrugged. "Look, Colin," Chris said, calling into the locker room again. "If you don't come out on the count of three, I'm coming in there and dragging you out."

"I refuse!"

"One."

"I'm not coming out."

"Two."

"No."

"Three."

As soon as Chris said three, a girl with long black hair and glasses walked out of the locker room.

"Excuse me," Chris said, so surprised that he forgot about Colin for a moment, "but what were you doing in the boys locker room?"

"I am going to _end_ you, Chris," the girl said in Colin's voice.

Chris and Shinji's jaws dropped.

* * *

"Stop looking at me," the girl said, whom Shinji and Chris now realized was Colin. He really looked like a girl. 

"Well," Chris said, regaining his voice. "This hurts."

"Let's just go already," Colin said as he turned to leave, his face turning red.

"Yeah…" Chris said trailing off. This really hurt his mind. "Come on Shinji," he said. "Let's go."

"Stop looking at me," Colin said.

Misato, Ritsuko, and Asuka were trying not to laugh as they looked at Colin, whose face was getting redder from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Colin," Misato said through giggles, "but you look really pretty."

"It's like the time we dressed Kaji up as girl," Ritsuko said to Misato, trying not to laugh. "Except he didn't look nearly as good as Colin does."

"You dressed Kaji up as a girl?" Asuka said, erupting into a fit of laughter. That was something that she had to see.

Chris came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I greatly appreciate your sacrifice," he said. "You are a true friend."

Colin glared at Chris. "I really will _end_ you."

"Can we get started already?" Colin said, looking at the ground. It wasn't his fault that he looked really good as a girl. Damn genes.

"Right, right," Ritsuko said, trying to stop giggling. "Rei, Asuka, Shinji, go get into your entry plugs. Chris, Colin, go with them and wait for your turn."

"Yes, Dr. Akagi," Rei said as she left for her entry plug, followed by Shinji, Asuka, Chris, and a despondent Colin.

As Misato's laughter died off, she turned and looked at Ritsuko. "This will be the first time that Shinji's had a sync test since that time."

"Yes," Ritsuko said. "I have no idea what it will do to his sync ratio."

Misato stepped up to the window and looked down below as she watched Shinji get into his entry plug. "What about Unit One?" she asked as she looked out the window. "It has an S2 engine now, right?"

"Yes," Ritsuko said. "So far, the S2 engine in Unit One has stayed inactive. I don't really want to activate Unit One for the test today. We have no idea if it will start up the S2 engine, but we need to test the children."

"I see what you mean," Misato nodded. "What about Colin?" she asked. "Unit One has already shown that it won't accept Rei or the Dummy plug. How do we know what will happen with him?"

"We don't know," Ritsuko said. "But we'll find out soon. We need to find out how those two sync with Evas."

"Right," Misato said.

"Don't worry," Ritsuko said. "We're ready to fill Unit One's cage with bakelite if anything happens.

"Alright," Misato said. "At least we're doing this remotely. I'm a bit afraid of what might happen to Shinji or Colin if they were actually in Unit One."

"I know what you mean," Ritsuko said as she pressed a few keys on the keyboard. "Okay." She leaned into the microphone. "Rei, Asuka, Shinji," she said. "Start syncing."

"Yes, ma'am," came three replies over the comm. system.

"Alright," Ritsuko said, "Let's see how they're doing." She leaned in and began studying their syncro graphs. "I was afraid of this," she said.

"What is it?" Misato said as she came and looked at the graph over Ritsuko's shoulder.

"Shinji's sync ratio has dropped by three points."

"Well, I can't blame him," Misato said. "After being absorbed into the Eva like that."

"True," Ritsuko said. "I had expected it to be a lot worse." She looked at Rei's graph. "Rei seems to be about the same. And Asuka…" Her eyebrows rose as she saw Asuka's sync ratio. "Well, Asuka is doing very well. She's beaten her record by three points."

"Did you hear that Asuka?" Misato said into the microphone. "You've beaten your record sync ratio."

"Well of course," came Asuka's voice over the speakers. "I am the best after all. I just had a little trouble for a while."

"Whatever you say Asuka," Misato said, smiling. "Shinji, don't push yourself. Your sync ratio has dropped a little, but I'm sure you'll get it back in no time."

"Yes, Misato," Shinji said.

"Rei, your sync ratio hasn't changed at all, keep trying."

"Yes, Major."

"Okay." Misato turned to Ritsuko. "How's it going?"

"I think that's enough for now," Ritsuko said. "I want to test the new Children as soon as possible." She leaned down to the microphone. "Alright, that's enough. Colin, we're going to try you in Unit Zero first, so you'll be getting in Rei's entry plug. Chris, you'll be getting in Asuka's.

"Yes ma'am," Chris's voice replied.

"When do I get a real suit?" Colin said.

Ritsuko suppressed a laugh. "You'll get a new one in a few days."

She heard Colin sigh in response. "Okay," he said.

She looked over Misato's shoulder and out the window. The entry plugs were resurfacing, and the two new Children were standing at the edge, waiting for the plugs to rise. _Now we see if these two really can sync…_

* * *

Rei took in a breath of air as the LCL drained from the entry plug. Her sync ratio hadn't changed since last time. It did not matter in any case. She could pilot well enough with her current sync score. 

She heard the door squeak as it opened, and the Seventh Child looked into the entry plug. He held out his hand to her. "Would you like some help?" he said.

Rei glanced at the Seventh Child for a second. He really did look like a girl, wearing her plug suit and without his hair tied back. He was different than other people, though, aside from how he looked. He was like Shinji. He kept trying to talk to her even when she would not respond. He was going to be her backup pilot, after all. Perhaps that had something to do with it. But then, he hadn't known about that until a little while ago. Without looking at him, she grasped his offered hand and began to rise.

Something odd happened. She felt something in her hand where it touched Colin's—or rather—her plug suit. It felt… it felt like something was pulling at her, trying to pull her through the plug suit. It was something familiar. What was it? She looked straight at Colin, and he smiled at her. Slowly, Rei got up and out of the entry plug, and Colin let go of her hand.

Immediately the feeling faded. _What was that?_ Rei thought. _That feeling. I do not understand. Something about the Seventh Child…_ She stepped out of the way, allowing Colin to enter the entry plug.

"Thank you," Colin said as she stepped out of the way, and she nodded in acknowledgement, trying to figure out exactly what she had felt.

* * *

"Alright," Ritsuko said to Colin over the intercom. "Colin, Chris, the entry plug is going to fill with LCL, Link Connection Liquid. Don't be afraid; just breathe it in. It will automatically oxygenate your lungs, so don't worry." 

"I want a new plug suit."

"Alright, Colin," Ritsuko said, smirking once again. "Get ready; the LCL is beginning to flood the entry plug."

The sound of swirling liquid came over the speakers.

"Well, this certainly feels like I'm going to die," said Chris's voice.

"Here it comes," Colin said.

Ritsuko heard bubbly noises coming over the intercom, before Colin said, "I think I'm going to be sick."

Ritsuko smiled. That was exactly what Shinji had said the first time he was in an entry plug as well. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it."

"Yeah, Colin," Chris said. "Suck it up."

"I am. That's why I feel sick."

"Alright, you two," Ritsuko said. "We're going to test your sync ratio now. Just clear your mind."

"Alright," they both said.

Ritsuko nodded to herself and left the microphone, walking over to the computer to look at their sync readout.

Her eyebrows rose in surprise as she looked at Chris's data. "Well," she said to Misato. "The Sixth child has a synchronization ratio of forty percent. With no prior training, that's almost as good as Shinji's was."

"So they _can_ sync with Eva," Misato said, coming over and looking at the data. "I wonder why."

"I don't know," Ritsuko said, "but I'm going to find out." Then she moved her eyes over to Colin's sync data. She frowned at it for a second. The ratio was fluctuating all over the place, going from twenty percent to ninety percent.

"Colin," she said, speaking into the microphone. "Your sync ratio is fluctuating. You need to concentrate."

"I'm trying to," came Colin's voice over the speakers. It sounded strained.

Ritsuko was about to reply when a warning light started blinking on the monitor, followed buy an alarm.

Ritsuko leaped for the microphone. "Colin, try and concentrate! Your sync ratio is fluctuating too rapidly!"

There was no response, and Ritsuko watched as the syncro graph flashed so fast that Colin seemed to have all sync ratios at once.

"Damn it," she said. "We're going to have to abort!"

Suddenly the alarm stopped. Ritsuko stopped what she was doing and looked at the graph. "What the hell?" she said. Colin's sync ratio had settled at exactly thirty-nine percent. She reached for the microphone.

"Colin," she said. "Are you okay?"

"Jeeze, Miss Ritsuko," came his voice over the speakers. "You could have warned me about that."

"About what?" Ritsuko asked, relieved that he was all right.

"About the images."

Ritsuko was silent. "What images?" she said.

"Of Ayanami."

Silence filled the room.

"Um, hello?" Colin said after a while.

"That's what happened to Shinji when he tried to sync with Unit Zero," Misato said in a whisper to Ritsuko.

Ritsuko nodded. "I know, but Shinji was actually in Unit Zero, this is being done remotely." She leaned into the microphone. "Alright, Chris your sync ratio is at forty percent, and Colin, yours is at thirty-nine percent. I think that's enough for today."

"But what about Unit One?" Colin asked.

"I don't think it's wise to attempt that today," Ritsuko said, eyeing his sync data again.

"It's fine," Colin said. "I've got the hang of it now, see?"

Suddenly, Colin's sync ratio rose to forty seven percent.

Ritsuko just stared at the graph. "How did you do that?"

"It's like you said, just concentrate, right Colin?" said Chris, and Ritsuko watched in amazement as his sync ratio rose to forty-nine percent.

"Yup," Colin said as his own sync ratio rose a few more points.

Ritsuko stared at the graph. No. That's not possible. They shouldn't be able to increase their sync ratio like that after only being in the entry plug for a few minutes. For that matter, they shouldn't be able to sync with Eva at all. What was going on here? She needed more data.

"Alright, Colin," Ritsuko said. "We'll try you in Unit One. The rest of you can get changed, shower, and go home."

"Yes ma'am," the Children said.

Once Colin had changed entry plugs and the rest of the Children had retreated to the locker rooms, Ritsuko began remote connection to Unit One. _Now we see if it accepts him,_ she thought. She wanted to know why Colin and Chris could sync with the Evangelions, even though they were born before Second Impact. On top of that, they also seemed to have some measure of control over their syncing abilities. She needed more data.

"Okay, Colin," she said. "Try and sync with the Evangelion."

"Alright," he said, and Ritsuko watched the monitor before her.

Nothing happened.

"Colin," she said, "are you syncing?"

"Something's wrong," he said. His voice sounded strained. "It won't…"

Suddenly, red lights began flashing and the klaxon went off.

"Shit," Ritsuko said, typing rapidly on the computer.

"What's going on?" Misato yelled, coming up behind her.

"Unit One's S2 engine has activated!" she said, sounding panicked. "I'm flooding the cage with bakelite now!"

"Colin, are you alright?" Misato yelled into microphone.

There was no answer.

"What's going on?" Shinji said as he and Chris entered the room, followed shortly by Rei and Asuka.

"Unit One has activated its S2 Engine," Misato said, before trying to contact Colin again. "Colin! Colin, answer me!"

"It's no good!" Ritsuko said, staring in horror at the monitor showing a video feed from Unit One's cage. Misato turned around in time to see the bakelite shatter as Unit One thrashed about.

"Damn it," Ritsuko said, typing furiously on the keyboard. "I knew we shouldn't have tested him with Unit One!"

"Colin!" Chris yelled, the first of the children to break out of shock. "Colin!"

He got no more response than Shinji did several seconds later.

"Ritsuko," Misato said, "can we get a video feed of the inside of the plug?"

"Yes," Ritsuko answered, pressing a few keys before the video feed on the monitor changed. "Here."

Colin was sitting in the plug suit, immobile, but his expression looked like he was in serious pain. His eyes were closed and his brow furrowed, with his lips pulled back from his teeth in agony. His hair moved slowly in the LCL, flowing back and forth as the red light flashed inside the entry plug.

"Colin!" Misato yelled. "Can you hear me?"

He showed no response.

"This isn't good," Ritsuko said, looking at Colin's vital signs. "His pulse is increasing rapidly, and his ego-borderline is about to be breached!" She rapidly pressed a few buttons. "What the hell?" she said staring at the screen.

"What now?" Misato asked, whipping around and looking at Ritsuko.

"I've cut all connections to Unit One," she said, "but the mental contamination is still growing." She turned and looked at Misato. "It's as if he were in direct contact with Unit One."

Suddenly Colin lurched forward and clutched his head, causing everyone to look at the monitor. Then he began to scream, drawing the immediate attention of everyone in the room. Ritsuko, Misato, Shinji, Chris, Asuka, and even Rei.

"My God," Misato said, looking at the screen. "What have we done?"

* * *

Inside the entry plug, Colin was in serious pain. He hated pain. He had never been able to tolerate it. Pain scared him. He wanted it to go away. But at the moment, the pain wasn't what worried him. 

He could feel emotions flooding into him, emotions that weren't his. Rage. Hatred. There was an intense pressure on his mind, like some force was trying to crush him into oblivion.

_Why are you attacking me?_ He thought, sending it towards whatever was assaulting him.

He was surprised when he got an answer.

_You are not him._

If it weren't for the pain, Colin might have blinked in surprise, but at the moment his eyes were shut tight.

_Please stop,_ he mentally called out. _It hurts._

The attack on his mind faltered for a moment. _You are not her?_ it said. _You are not the one that took control?_

_No,_ Colin called out. _I've never been in here before!_

_You have the feeling of her on you,_ it said.

_Who?_

_The one that took control._

This wasn't working. Colin had no idea who his attacker was talking about. Could it mean Rei? He was wearing her plug suit, and he had just been syncing with her Eva. Yes, that was the only explanation. It had to be her. He racked his memory, searching through the classified files he had been ordered to obtain and memorize.

The dummy plug.

That was it.

Two angel attacks ago, the dummy plug had been activated and took control of the Evangelion away from Shinji. During the next attack, Unit One had refused both the dummy plug and Rei Ayanami as pilot. It had refused Rei, who had served as the basis for the dummy plug.

_Why can I not see inside your mind? _the attacker asked.

Colin didn't answer his attacker. He had been taught to keep his mind guarded in case of things like this. There were things he knew that others must not be allowed to know. Instead, he asked, _Do you mean Ayanami? Is she the one who took control?_

_Yes, _it said. _It was her. She was the one who took control away from him. She was the one that caused him pain._

_Shinji? _Colin asked. _Is he the one that she took control from?_

_Yes,_ it said, the attack lessening, and the tone of the, well, the _thought_ Colin received seemed to be gentle. Caring, he supposed.

_I know Shinji,_ Colin said, gasping. Now that the mental attack had lessened, he was starting to feel some of the physical pain. _He is my friend. Please stop,_ he said again. _It hurts._

Again, the attack lessened its intensity.

_Why are you here?_ it asked.

_I'm here to protect Shinji,_ he said. _If he cannot pilot, and an Angel attacks, I am supposed to take his place. That way, all the Evangelions will be attacking, and not just two. He has a better chance of surviving that way._

_You are not here to replace him?_

_No,_ Colin said, clutching his head. _I'm only here if he cannot be._

_Very well,_ the attacker said, who Colin was now pretty sure was the Eva. This was similar to what had happened in Unit Zero, though on a completely different level. Immediately, the pain and mental attack ceased altogether, and Colin was left, gasping.

He could feel the presence retreating in his mind, and before it vanished completely, he called out to it, _Don't hate Ayanami._ And then it was gone.

* * *

"I don't understand what happened," Ritsuko said in the faculty lounge an hour later. "One moment he was about to cross his ego-borderline, and the next Unit One deactivates." 

"Are you sure its S2 Engine didn't malfunction?" Misato asked, drinking beer. She may be on the job, but there was only so much you could handle in a day.

Ritsuko shook her head, as she filled her a mug up with hot coffee. "No, that wasn't it. The S2 Engine stayed fully operational until the last moment of shut down. As far as I can tell," she said, "the Eva shut it off of its own accord."

"It was scary there, for a while," Maya said, looking at Dr. Akagi. "The bakelite barely slowed Unit One down. I don't know why it shut down, but I'm glad it did. We don't know what might have happened if it didn't."

Ritsuko nodded. "It's no use worrying about why it deactivated," she said, looking at the two other women in the room. "What we should be worrying about is why it activated in the first place."

"Well," Misato said, leaning back and staring at the ceiling. "You've got me there. Maybe it was just in a bad mood. Anyways, I'm glad we got Colin back."

"Yes," Ritsuko said. "He's able to sync with Unit One now, at least. He's sync ratio was about the same as it was in Unit Zero." She frowned. "He said that everything was fine now, and that it wouldn't happen again. How could he have known that?"

"Maybe he had a nice talk with Unit One," Misato said, downing some more beer, not even know how close she had come to the truth.

Ritsuko snorted. "Yeah right," she said. "And pretty soon the Seventh Child and Unit One will be drinking buddies."

Misato raised her beer. "Hey, you never know," she said, "It could happen."

Ritsuko shook her head. "Anyways, none of that is the real problem here. I had cut off all links to Unit One from the entry plug. That's why we were testing them remotely, so that we could sever all communication with the Eva if something went wrong."

Misato frowned. "That didn't help at all," she said. "Nothing happened when you severed the connections."

"Well, maybe it was a good thing," Maya said. "I mean, the Seventh Child can sync with Unit One now, right?"

"You don't understand, Maya," Ritsuko said. "He shouldn't have been able to sync with Eva. He wasn't connected to Unit One. For all intents and purposes, he could have been standing in that room with us, yet he was still able to sync with Unit One."

"Oh," Maya said. Then she fell silent.

"On top of that," Ritsuko said, "both of them seem to be able to change their sync ratio at will, not to mention that they should be able to sync at all. I want to know where they came from."

"Why not just ask the Marduk Institute?" Maya asked.

"We've been given all the data they have," Ritsuko said. "I should have kept him in the hospital to ask him questions, but I couldn't find anything wrong with him."

"Um," Misato said, "if the Marduk Institute gave us all the information they had on them, then how did they know that these two would be able to sync with the Evas? After all, they are several years older than the other Children."

"I don't know," Ritsuko said. "But I intend to find out."

Misato was silent. _So, _she thought. _You don't know everything._ _I'll have to tell Kaji about this._

She took a swig of beer. _What a day._

* * *

Gendou Ikari sat in his office, looking at the man standing before him. _So_, he thought. _They sent him as the overseer. _"I never expected to see _you_ here again, St. Pierre." 

St. Pierre smirked. "You're not the only one, Ikari."

"Tell, me," Gendou said, keeping his eyes locked on St. Pierre's, "why did SEELE send the Commander of LEBEN to watch over me?"

"Those old men disbanded LEBEN," St. Pierre said with a scowl. "Apparently they seemed to think that your work was more important, and that you weren't using your recourses efficiently. So, with LEBEN gone, it was judged that I would be most useful here."

"Did you have anything to do with the committee's demise?" Gendou suddenly asked, staring straight St. Pierre.

St. Pierre smiled. "Now, now, Ikari," he said. "That would be telling." He turned to go. "If you have no other questions," he said, "I will be taking my leave." He began to walk away.

"What do you know about the new Children?"

St. Pierre stopped. "Why," he said, "absolutely nothing at all." Then he left the office.

Gendou stared at the door St. Pierre left through. Of all the people that SEELE could have sent to watch over him, it had to be St. Pierre. It was going to be worse now. With the council gone, St. Pierre had no one to take orders from but himself. Gendou was going to have to watch him closely, and he needed information on LEBEN. There was only one thing to do.

He picked up a phone on his desk and spoke into it.

"Get me Inspector Ryouji Kaji."

* * *

"Are you really alright?" Shinji asked Colin as they left NERV headquarters. 

Colin spun around and faced the four Children that were walking with him. "For the last time guys, I'm fine." He put his hands in his pockets, pushing the coat of the school-uniform out of the way. "Honest, nothing is wrong with me."

"Yeah, Shinji," Asuka said, walking next to Chris. "If he says he's fine, then he's fine." She looked at Colin. "We haven't really met," she said. "I'm Asuka."

Colin smiled, walking backward and facing the group following him. "I'd gathered," he said. "I'm Colin, but you already know that."

"Yup," she said, and then she grinned. "Are you really a guy?"

Colin's smile faltered. "Of course I am."

"Alright," she said, grinning. "It's just that I couldn't be sure, you know, with you in that plug suit."

Colin's face reddened. "Could we please drop that?" he said.

"Oh, it's nothing to be ashamed about," Asuka said. "Shinji had to wear my plug suit once, though, uh, he didn't look quite as much like a girl."

"Hey!" Shinji said.

Colin grinned a bit. "Yeah," he said. "I'd heard about that."

"She made me do it," Shinji said, causing everyone but Rei to laugh.

"It was really funny," Asuka said, then she glanced at Colin and stifled a laugh. "Though I've got to admit," she said. "You make one good looking girl in Wondergirl's plugsuit."

"Wondergirl?" Colin asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Asuka jabbed a thumb back over her shoulder, towards Rei. "Her," she said.

Colin looked at Rei, and then shrugged. "I guess we all get nicknames at one time or another."

"You have a nickname?" Asuka asked.

Colin nodded. "So does Chris."

Chris starred at Colin. "No," he said.

Colin smiled, and looked at Asuka. "There was a game we used to play, a long time ago. I doubt you'd be able to find it any more. The game was pretty rare when we played, on an old game system from before Second Impact. There was a character that he always picked, and so we gave him a nickname." He looked at Chris, who was shaking his head rapidly. "Peachy."

Asuka turned and looked at Chris, before bursting out into laughter, and Shinji visibly stifled his laughter.

"Colin," Chris wined. "Why did you tell them that?"

Colin grinned at Chris. "Why did you leave me the female?"

Chris started mumbling to himself.

"It's alright, Peachy," Asuka said, smiling. "Wondergirl's plug suit wouldn't have fit you anyway."

Chris continued mumbling.

"So Shinji," Colin said, after Chris and Asuka had dropped back and started talking together. "How do you feel about piloting Eva?"

"Well," Shinji said, "I really don't like it. Because we feel everything the Eva feels, there is a lot of pain. I don't like pain."

Colin grimaced. "Well, your not alone there. I hate pain. Can't stand it. I'm afraid of it."

"You're afraid of pain?" Shinji asked, surprised.

Colin nodded. "It's one of the things I'm afraid of. There are other things."

"Wow," Shinji said. "I didn't think that you'd be afraid of anything."

A look of surprise came over Colin's face. "Why?"

"Well," Shinji said, "the way you handled what happened in Eva today. You didn't look scared at all. When I got in Eva the first time, I was so afraid that I couldn't move. I didn't even want to get in it."

"That can happen when you face something for the first time," Colin said, nodding.

"It didn't happen to you," Shinji said.

Colin shrugged. "Well, a lot of things have happened to me. I guess I've just been desensitized to that kind of thing."

Suddenly, they all stopped at a crosswalk, and Shinji, Asuka, and Chris began to cross the street. Shinji noticed that Colin wasn't with them, and turned around to look at him. "Colin?" he said.

Colin pointed to his left. "I live down this way," he said, and then waved to Shinji and the rest. "I'll be seeing you, then."

Shinji waved back. "Alright," he said. "Bye Colin, Ayanami!"

"Come on Shinji," Asuka said. "Hurry up!"

Shinji finished waving and then spun around. "I'm coming!" he said, before running after her and Chris.

Colin turned and looked at Ayanami. "Well," he said. "It's just you an me now."

Rei didn't give any response, turned left, and began walking toward her apartment.

Colin quickly stepped in pace beside her. Turning his head, he looked at her. He had known that she would have red eyes and blue hair, after studying her file, but it was still something to see in person. It gave her a sort of exotic beauty. The light color of her skin only added to it. She was truly fascinating. He could account for her eye color and skin by assuming that she was albino. What really fascinated him, though, was her hair.

Blue hair. The fact that it was her natural hair color was remarkable. He had always assumed that it had to be possible to have natural hair that color. There must be some specific protein to color hair like that. After all, birds could have blue, green, or pink feathers. There had to be some protein responsible for that. If only he could find out which.

"You are staring at me," she said.

Colin looked away, quickly. "Oh, sorry," he said. "I was just wondering about your hair color."

"I understand," Rei said, nodding. "Many people find my hair color strange."

"Oh no, I don't think it's strange," Colin said. "I was just thinking of how pretty it made you look."

Rei stopped and looked straight at him.

"Um…" Colin trailed off. _Maybe I shouldn't have phrased it like that…_

Rei looked away and started walking again. "Thank you," she said. Colin couldn't be sure, but he thought he saw her cheeks turn slightly pink.

"Uh… you're welcome," he said, putting a hand on the back of his neck and following her.

They walked in silence for a while, before Colin started talking again. "So," he said. "How did you get the nickname Wondergirl?"

"I do not care for that name," Rei said, looking straight ahead. "Pilot Soryu called me that name on the assumption that I am the Commander's favorite and that he treats me better than the others. He does not. I know this."

"I see," Colin said. "The Commander is Shinji's father, correct?"

"That is correct," she answered.

Colin reached into his pocket and pulled out the rolled up booklet that Misato had given him and Chris. The words "Welcome to NERV" were printed on the front. Opening the book, Colin began flipping through it again. He had already memorized its contents, but it was always good to refresh

"There is nothing about the Evangelions in here," he said.

"Knowledge of the Evangelions existence is not given out to employees who do not have the proper clearance," she said.

"Right," Colin said slowly. "Um, forgive me for asking, but what is the point if the entire population of Tokyo-3 get to watch them in action every time an Angel attacks?"

Rei didn't respond to that.

Colin flipped through the book for a while longer, and then rolled it up and placed it back in his pocket.

"I apologize for my plug suit," Rei said suddenly.

Colin looked at her. "What?"

"You were uncomfortable wearing my plug suit," she said. "I apologize for that."

"It wasn't really a problem," Colin said. "I acted more uncomfortable than I really was."

"Why?" Rei asked.

"Well," Colin began. "You see…" He trailed off. "I don't really know."

"Is that not inconvenient?"

"Not really," he replied. "If I don't know, then I don't have to explain it to people."

Rei nodded, and Colin fell silent noticing a familiar landmark. Looking around, he noticed his apartment building.

"Oh," he said. "There is my apartment building." He turned to look at Rei. "Where do you live, Ayanami?"

Rei had stopped moving and was staring at the building he had pointed out.

"Um, Ayanami?" he said when she didn't respond.

"I live in the building directly across from your own, Mr. Harvie," she said.

"I guess we'll be neighbors then," he said. "Please call me Colin, though. It feels weird being called by my last name."

"I understand," she said, and began walking again.

When they reached the base of both buildings, Colin turned to Rei. "Well," he said, "I'll see you tomorrow morning, Ayanami."

She nodded, and began toward the stairs.

"Oh," Colin said. "What apartment do you live in?"

Rei didn't stop walking or turn to look at him. "Apartment 402."

"Oh?" Colin said. "So do I! I think I'll be right across from you."

Rei didn't respond, and continued looking straight ahead. Suddenly, she felt her foot hit something, and she tripped over whatever it was, falling face first towards the ground.

"Ayanami!" Colin called out, and grabbed her hand to keep her from falling.

As soon as his hand closed around hers, Rei felt her self being pulled towards him. It was the same feeling that she had felt when he had helped her out of the entry plug, only this time she didn't have on a plug suit. Without the suit's rubber barrier, her skin was in contact with his. She felt her self being pulled in.

Familiar feelings came to her. Darkness. Loneliness. Something so far back in her memory that she couldn't bring it to surface, but it was there, floating on the edge of her consciousness, swirling around at speeds so great she couldn't comprehend. What was happening to her?

And suddenly, the feeling was gone, though she felt a little disoriented. When her eyes focused, she found herself looking into Colin's concerned face. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Rei put a hand on her forehead and moved herself away from Colin's support.

"I am fine," she said as her mind cleared. _What was that? What happened?_

"Are you sure?" he said, moving to support her again.

Rei nodded her head and replaced her hand by her side and steadied herself.

"I am fine," she said again. "Thank you for your assistance."

"Your welcome," he said.

Rei nodded and looked towards the ground, searching for what ever she had tripped over. She frowned when she could find nothing. _What did I—?_

"Did you lose something?" Colin said, coming up next to her and looking around as well.

Rei raised her head and stopped looking. She shook her head. "No," she said, and then began to ascend the stairs.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning!" Colin called out to her, before he began walking towards his apartments stairs.

Rei ignored him and continued walking up her stairs until she reached her apartment. Paying no attention to the pile of mail in her mailbox, she opened the door and stepped inside, before closing it behind her.

Inside her dark apartment, she leaned against the closed door. _What did I trip over? _she thought. _What happened when I touched his hand?_ She stepped forward and began walking towards her bed. She reached out and moved the curtain hiding the balcony from view, and saw the setting sun.

_Who is he?_

* * *

Colin leaned against the wall just outside his apartment. Placing his hands in his pockets, he closed his eyes and leaned back, paying no attention to the dark cloaked figure standing just around the corner. 

"It's her," he said. "She's the one." He pulled his hand out of his pocket and looked at, his eyes now red. He closed his hand into a fist.

"She's the one like us."


End file.
